Starlight
by vampiregirl1993
Summary: What if you were hideing to help the ones you love?What if everbody were in danger?What if you had to die to protect everyone else? A Reneesmee fanfic


Chapter One The Stranger

I looked at myself in my full length mirror.I had bronze curly hair,chocolate brown eyes,and was wearing an outfit that Alice bought and Rosalie buy me so much stuff,I could open a whole store!I was almost eight years old,but I was the size of a slime sixteen year year,Iwas going to high school.I was going to pose as my dad's cousin.I sighed,as the smell of food made me hungry.(I do eat human food,but blood taste better.)

I walked ,Jasper,and Esme were on a hunting Rosalie went parnets were in the kitchen and Emmett was on the sofa,filpping thourgth the channels on TV.

"Hey,Nessie."Emmett said as I walked toward the kitchen.

"Hey,Em."I said back."Hi mom,hi dad."

They smiled at me.

"Hey, that song we were working on?I thought of the ending verse.I'll play it later for you."Said my dad.

My dad and I love to play the piano 've played for hours before.

I smiled."Can't wait to hear it,dad."

My mom handed me a plate of eggs and she put another plate on the table.

"Is that for Jake?"I asked.

" should be here soon."she answered,her voice ringing like a bell.(I love how beautiful her voice souneded.)

My dad made a didn't like Jake that much.I didn't know why,Jake was 's nice,and,funny,and,sweet and…

"He's annoying."my dad said,answering my thoughts.(He did that _a lot._)

I smiled."Or is it because he kissess me?That he imprinted on me?"

His eyes narrowed,but he didn't say mom rolled her eyes at us.

A momment later,Jake walked in."Hey,Nessie."

"Hey,Jake."

He sat down at the table."Thanks,Bells."

My dad muttered something under his breath,folded his arms and leaned aginst the mom,however,sat down with us.

"Do you two have anything planned for today?"she asked.

Jake had his mouth full,so I answered."We're just going to hang around Jake's place."

She nodded and looked at my dad."That's not a problem,is it,Edward?"she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No,it isn't."he repalied,looking at me.

"Well,let's go then."I said standing up.I hugged my mom,and kissed my dad on his cheek.

As Jake and I walked to his car,he whispered."Geez,'s with your dad?He looked like he wanted to bite my head off."

I giggled."He's just made at something I said."Love you,dad I added in my thoughts.

I liked Billy 's always been nice to me.I talked to Billy for a mintue,then Jake and I went down to the walked,holding hands along the beach.

"So,are you exicted about school?"he asked.

"Not not there,no I really don't care."

He smiled."You might not care now,but you will when it starts."

"But I'll just be thinking about you all day."

He rolled his eyes."Not like anyone needs to think about me."

I stopped and threw my arms around him."I always think about you,Jake."

He bent down and kissed was hard kissing him,because he was so tall!I had to stand on the tips of my toes,and he had to bend down.

Then,my cell phone went frist I wanted to ingore it,but Jake pulled away and pulled the phone out of my pocket and handed it to me.

"Hi,dad."

"Reneesme,I need to talk to Jake."said my dad.

"Ok."I handed Jake the phone."Yes?"

He listened for a momment,then his expersion became angery.

"'re coming."he growled.

"Jake,what's wrong?"

"Two vampires just killed on your wants me over there."he growled.

He grabbed my hand and we rushed to my drove fast.(Which I was used to.)The closer we got to the house,the more worried I if the vampires tried to attack my family?Would the be confused by me smelling human and vampire?What about Jake?Would they try to hurt him?I glanced at Jake's face.

When we got to the house,mom and dad were on the front proche,waititng for me.I quickly got out."What's-"

But before I could finsh my sentence,they turned there heads,bared there teeth,and stepped in front of me.I peeked over his arm to a girl witg long jet black hair,and a boy with blonde hair step out of the stared at eyes were crimson.

"What is she?"the girl asked.

"She's half wife had her before she changed."my dad explained."Now pl-"

"She's half human?"the girl asked in disgust."Humans are nothing but living girl is a doesn't belong should have been killed a long time ago."

The blonde guy looked at me."Hmmmm,I wonder…"

The girls words hurt.I knew I was a freak,I knew that I didn't belong,but for reason,the words hurt even more when she said eyes started to water.

"Go!We don't want to fight,but we will we have to!"my mom growled.

For a long mintue,the two strangers watched me as I tried to hold my tears back.

Then,slowly,the turned away and ,my tears statered to fall across my face.


End file.
